1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a manufacturing method of a pixel structure. More particularly, the invention relates to a manufacturing method of a pixel structure suitable for a large-size display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In modern society, well-developed multimedia technology has mostly benefited from the advance of semiconductor devices or display devices. As for displays, thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) with the advantages of high picture quality, preferable space utilization efficiency, low power consumption, and no radiation have become a mainstream product in the market, such that TFTs have been widely used in the TFT-LCDs.
Generally, a TFT-LCD includes a plurality of pixels, wherein each pixel is driven by a data line and a scan line. When the size of LCDs becomes larger, the length of data lines and scan lines are increased correspondingly, which results in an increase of the resistance values of the data lines and scan lines. Furthermore, the increase of resolution of display panels incurs an increase in parasitic capacitance of the lines, thus resulting in an obvious RC delay effect. In other words, the charging time of the pixel structure close to a signal input end is apparently different from that of the pixel structure away from the signal input end, and thus problems of flickering of display, nonuniform brightness, or different charging rates occur, and the display quality is degraded.